Vroengard High
by Valkyrie's Vengence
Summary: Modern Day. Eragon ends up moving to a town/city called Vroengard due to his Uncle's job. Watch how Crazy things get during Highschool... Especially now that Eragon is the 'New Kid' in town!
1. Chapter 1

**(If you guys have any ideas, review/p.m. me, and I'll see if I could do it! :O)**

Character: Eragon Bromson

Age: 16

Relatives: Murtagh Morzanson (Half-Brother), Garrow (Uncle), Roran Garrowson (Cousin he considers his brother), All he knows as of now

Best Friend: Saphira Silverwing

Friends: AryaDröttning, Orik Hrothgarson, Blödgharm Woodrunner, Nasuada, Roran Garrowson, Katrina Ismiradaughter, Murtagh Morzanson, Thorn Crimsonwing,( Trianna, Solembum, and Angela(Teachers)

Birthday: February 6th

Persona: Happy-go-lucky kind of guy, prankster (Teachers Only), Musician, Doesn't like to show off, Sporty (Decathlon Participant Later On), Goofs off going to school (Singing songs while dancing to school, after school he sometimes dances with Saphira Silverwing, randomly gets up and starts to sing during the middle of class with his friends), founder of the club Varden along with Nasuada, Murtagh, Orik and Saphira (look for description at bottom)

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 160

Real Hair Color & Length: Silver, 2'7"

Fake Hair Color & Length (Wig!): Bronze/Brown, 2 ½ - 3 ¾ inches

Real Eye Color: Electric Blue

Fake Eye Color (Color Contacts!): Brown

Occupation: Sophomore in High School, Club Varden

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Character: Murtagh Morzanson

Age: 17

Relatives: Eragon Bromson, Selena Silvertongue Kusata (Mother), Morzan Forsworn (Unfortunately his Father), Garrow (Uncle), Roran Garrowson (Cousin he considers his brother)

Best Friend: Thorn Crimsonwing

Friends: Eragon Bromson, AryaDröttning, Saphira Silverwing, Orik Hrothgarson, Blödgharm Woodrunner, Nasuada, Roran Garrowson, Katrina Ismiradaughter

Birthday: December 24

Persona: Happy-go-lucky kind of guy, prankster (Teachers Only), Musician, Show Off, Goofs off going to school (Singing songs while dancing to school, after school he sometimes dances with Nasuada (Like Eragon and Saphira), randomly gets up and starts to sing during the middle of class with his friends), founder of the club Varden along with Nasuada, Eragon, Orik and Saphira (look for description at bottom)

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 153

Hair Color/Length: Black with Crimson Streaks throughout it, 3"-4"

Eye Color: Hazel/Bronze

Occupation: Sophomore in High School, Club Varden

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Character: AryaDröttning

Age: 17

Relatives: Islanzadí Dröttning, Evandar Dröttning, Vanir Woodrunner (Cousin), Blödgharm Woodrunner (Cousin), Rhunön Woodrunner (Aunt/Mother's Sister), Fiolr Dröttning (Uncle/Father's Brother), Fírnen Emeraldwing (Cousin/ Fiolr Dröttning Son), Maud Woodrunner (Cousin/Rhunön's Daughter)

Best Friend: Saphira Silverwing

Friends: Faölin, Glenwing, Fírnen Emeraldwing, Eragon Bromson, Orik Hrothgarson, Blödgharm Woodrunner, Nasuada Nightstalker, Roran Garrowson, Katrina Ismiradaughter

Birthday: June 6

Persona: Cool, Calm, Collected, when around friends she starts to open up. Track star for the Track team, Popular, in a clique called the Du Weldenvarden Elves, not much is known about her.

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 146 (Don't tell, or you will have no updates because of my unfortunate and extremely painful death)

Hair Color/Length:

Eye Color: Emerald Green (Slanted like a cat's)

Occupation: Sophomore in High School, Track Team

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Character: Thorn Crimsonwing

Age: 17

Relatives: Orphan, Declared himself Independent at age 16, lives with Murtagh

Best Friend: Murtagh Morzanson

Friends: Eragon Bromson, AryaDröttning, Saphira Silverwing, Orik Hrothgarson, Blödgharm Woodrunner, Nasuada, Roran Garrowson, Katrina Ismiradaughter

Birthday: December 24 (Funny Huh?)

Persona: Happy-go-lucky kind of guy, prankster (Teachers Only), Musician, Show Off, Goofs off going to school (Singing songs while dancing to school, after school he sometimes dances with Saphira and watches Murtagh and Nasuada, randomly gets up and starts to sing during the middle of class with his friends), Member of club Varden along with Orik Hrothgarson, Blödgharm Woodrunner, Nasuada, Roran Garrowson, Katrina Ismiradaughter, Murtagh Morzanson, and Saphira Silverwing (look for description at bottom)

Height: 6'9"

Weight: 186

Hair Color/Length: Blood Red with black streaks throughout it, 3"-4"

Eye Color: Red

Occupation: Sophomore in High School, Club Varden

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Character: Orik Hrothgarson

Age: 16

Relatives: Hrothgar, also an Orphan, Hrothgar adopted him though.

Best Friend: Eragon Bromson

Friends: AryaDröttning, Saphira Silverwing, Blödgharm Woodrunner, Nasuada, Roran Garrowson, Katrina Ismiradaughter, Murtagh Morzanson, Thorn Crimsonwing

Birthday: February 5

Persona: Happy-go-lucky kind of guy, prankster (Teachers Only), Musician, Laid-Back, Goofs off going to school (Singing songs while dancing to school, after school he watches the After School Dancers, randomly gets up and starts to sing during the middle of class with his friends), Member of club Varden along with Blödgharm Woodrunner, Nasuada, Roran Garrowson, Katrina Ismiradaughter, Murtagh Morzanson, Thorn Crimsonwing and Saphira Silverwing (look for description at bottom)

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 147

Hair Color/Length: Light Chocolate Brown, 1'7" (In a Braid)

Eye Color: Steel Gray

Occupation: Sophomore in High School, Club Varden

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Character: Blödgharm Woodrunner

Age: 16

Relatives: Relate to Arya's Profile

Best Friend: Eragon Bromson

Friends: AryaDröttning, Saphira Silverwing, Orik Hrothgarson, Nasuada, Roran Garrowson, Katrina Ismiradaughter, Murtagh Morzanson, Thorn Crimsonwing

Birthday: January 1

Persona: Happy-go-lucky kind of guy, prankster (Teachers Only), Musician, Flirtatious, Show Off, Goofs off going to school (Singing songs while dancing to school, after school he watches the After School Dancers, randomly gets up and starts to sing during the middle of class with his friends), Member of club Varden along with Orik Hrothgarson, Nasuada, Roran Garrowson, Katrina Ismiradaughter, Murtagh Morzanson, Thorn Crimsonwing and Saphira Silverwing, and Eragon Bromson (look for description at bottom)

Height: 6'6"

Weight: 157

Hair Color/Length: Royal Blue, 7" (High Ponytail)

Eye Color: Yellow/Gold

Occupation: Sophomore in High School, Club Varden

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Character: Roran Garrowson

Age: 17

Relatives: Garrow (Father), Marian (Mother), Murtagh Morzanson (cousin), Brom Kusata (Uncle), Selena Silvertongue Kusata (Aunt), Eragon Bromson (Cousin he considers his brother)

Best Friend: Baldor Horstson

Friends: Baldor, Albriech, AryaDröttning, Saphira Silverwing, Orik Hrothgarson, Nasuada, Blödgharm Woodrunner, Katrina Ismiradaughter, Murtagh Morzanson, Thorn Crimsonwing, and Eragon Bromson

Birthday: August 2

Persona: Serious, Funny, Laid-Back, Loving, (Picture a Teddy Bear)

Height: 6'9"

Weight: 187

Hair Color/Length: Bronze, 5"

Eye Color: Brown

Occupation: Junior at High School, Club Varden

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Character: Nasuada Nightstalker

Age: 17

Relatives: Ajihad Nightstalker (Father)

Best Friend: Saphira and Arya

Friends: Orik Hrothgarson, Blödgharm Woodrunner, Katrina Ismiradaughter, Murtagh Morzanson, Thorn Crimsonwing, Eragon Bromson

Birthday: October 30

Persona: Happy-go-lucky kind of girl, prankster at times (Teachers Only), Musician, Laid-Back, Goofs off going to school (Singing songs while dancing to school, after school she sometimes dances with Murtagh, randomly gets up and starts to sing during the middle of class with her friends)

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 154 (Refer to Arya's Warning)

Hair Color/Length: Black, 2'7"

Eye Color: Honey Brown

Occupation: Sophomore in High School, Club Varden

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Character: Katrina Ismiradaughter

Age: 17

Relatives: Sloan (Father)

Best Friend: Saphira, Arya, and Nasuada

Friends: Orik Hrothgarson, Blödgharm Woodrunner, Murtagh Morzanson, Thorn Crimsonwing, Eragon Bromson

Birthday: May 4

Persona: Kind, Mature, Mother-Figure, (Pretty much a big lovable Teddy Bear)

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 146 (Yet again, refer to Arya's Warning….. I want to LIVE!)

Hair Color/Length: Honey Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Occupation: Junior in High School, Club Varden Member

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Club Varden

A Club that was founded shortly after Eragon and Roran arrived. Eragon, Orik, Saphira, Nasuada, and Murtagh decided to make a club that you just have fun. To make the club they had to have at least five members, a Staff Member that would be the 'Advisor' to watch over the students (Turned out to be Professor Orrin, our own mad scientist, who teaches A.P. Chemistry), and had to pay for their own expenses for the furniture, electronics, and had to choose a Club President to attend Student Council Meetings (Eragon got unanimously voted to do it). It took the a week to meet all of those qualifications, seeing as they already had five members, a teacher (OR a Professor) that would be their 'Advisor' and Saphira was paying for the furniture/ electronics because her family runs the HUGE corporation called Draconic Blessing and had money to spend. Principal Ajihad personally paid for the builders to add the club room to the North-West part of the school.

If it is your day to choose what the club does, and you want to work out in the weight-room, then you can, as long as there is not another club is in there. The club is renowned for its Dances, Athletic/Musical Performances, and just random singing anywhere. Club Varden is a 'Rebel Club' due to its flexibility as a whole.

Their Club room (though I don't think that you could call it a club 'room') is in a separate section of the school (Compliments of Principal Ajihad), attached just for the club to utilize. It has a fully automatic A/C and heating systems as well as a Game Room and three master bathrooms on the right descending staircase to the basement the basement.

On the main floor is a Medium sized kitchen, four black leather couches, a couple of bean-bags scattered around, three mushroom chairs, a stained antique mahogany coffee table that's around 6" long and 4" wide with all the furniture scattered around it, and two black leather Laz-e boy's recliners right when you walk in. Take the left descending staircase to the basement and you wind up with a den with the duplicates of the afore mentioned furniture, a 96" flat-screen HD TV (Complete with DVD players and a library of movies under the TV), eight 18' Apple Mac computers on eight different desks scattered around the den with High-Speed Internet Access, as well as a mini-fridge. Walk through the Den to the door in the back and you have a Medium sized music room filled with Guitars, Violins, Violas, Cellos, Basses, two grand pianos and Marching Band instruments and equipment.

Back on the main floor is an ascending iron spiral staircase to the dance studio, all oak polished and waxed flooring, a nine foot ceiling; two walls are on your left and right when you climb the stairs are mirror walls that also have bars running down along the walls. The wall behind you would be the wall that has the sound system that holds all of the music for the dances. Finally, the wall in front when you climb the stairs would be an automatic tinting class wall, allowing just enough light in.

The coolest thing about the club room would be the security system! To get in, you need a Key Card (which has a Sapphire Blue dragon breathing Ice Blue flames curled around a blue and pink rose with some gold flecks around the petals on a silver background) a nine number pin number and a thumbprint scan. Excessive, I know, but it is to keep the non-members from using our club room (Which they dubbed Tronjheim or the Bat Cave, it switches from day to day…) as a party place and trashing everything.

Vroengard High

High-Class School

Sports Teams Name: Dragon Riders

Sports: Track & Field, Football, Cheerleading, Flag-Corps, Basketball, Soccer, Cross-Country, Tennis, Swimming, Volleyball, Beach Volleyball, Boxing, Kick-Boxing, Water Polo, Kendo, Rugby, Karate, Judo, Wrestling, and Tai Kwan Do.

Extra-Curricular Activities: Orchestra, Choir, (Marching) Band, Dance, Art, Yoga, and Self-Defense classes.

Club Varden does the following activities: Orchestra, Choir, Band, Dance, Track & Field, Basketball, Cross Country, Swimming, Boxing, Karate, Judo, Tai Kwan Do, Kendo, and Beach Volleyball.(Whatever they feel like!)

Three story's high

Student Population: 3,452


	2. Meetings

**First Fan-Fic, so review, flame, and criticize away! Some good reviews = Better Chapters!**

**Bad Reviews = Better Chapters! Ideas Welcome!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"God damn it" Eragon mumbled as he turned to turn the Demonic Creation, AKA the Clock, off. He rolled out of bed, onto the floor, and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Eragon! Get your lazy ass up!" shouted Roran. "Gag me," Eragon mumbled while getting up and stumbling to his dresser. While Eragon was stumbling into his dresser and pulling out a random pair of jeans to put on over his boxers, he heard a yelp coming from the first floor.

"Morning Katrina!" Eragon hollered, while putting a black sleeveless shirt on with blue flames trimming the bottom. He somehow managed to finish dressing within the next five minutes.

Pulling on his Pumas, Eragon ran downstairs, jumping four from the bottom. Sticking the landing, he shouted "Ten!" and proceeded to the kitchen, stealing his Uncle Garrow's toast right before he was about to bite into it. Eragon took a glance at the clock. 7:03.

"Ok, which one of you set my alarm ahead half-an-hour?" looking in turn to his uncle, who had grabbed another piece of toast, his cousin Roran and his cousin's Girlfriend, Katrina who just walked out of the living room.

Katrina raised her hand, "I did it. By the way, how did you even know that I was here?" "Now, would a ninja give away his secrets? I don't think so," smirked Eragon.

"Oh well. Anyway, what on earth possessed you to do that?" Eragon inquired.

"Some of us don't want to be late on the first day of school. Not to mention a NEW school," Roran replied.

Eragon and his family, that consisted of his Uncle Garrow and Roran (Garrow's son), had to move to a town called Vroengard during the middle of July. Garrow's job is to be Liaison Official for the company Kusata Corporation, run by Brom Kusata. He himself built thriving sports specialty store called Riders, but also the really big merchant trading-post, or better known as the Exchange Market, from scratch.

A couple of our friends came along with us as well, including Horst, Elain and their teenagers Baldor, Albriech. Katrina's father, Sloan, had passed away during a car wreck, so Birget took her in, seeing as her son Nolfavrell, was K.I.A. in Iraq. Somewhere throughout this, Roran and Katrina hooked up. Eragon didn't live with his parents because he didn't even know if there alive or not, let alone ever wanted him to begin with.

"Well, what do you say about making an impression, eh?" Eragon said while finishing his toast and licking his fingers.

"You are one insane crazy-assed bastard, you know that, right?" Roran said while dodging punches from Katrina, who settled on glaring at him seeing as her punches didn't connect.

"Who ever said that I was sane? Well, onto the impressions. So we're going to school, hopping in the truck, and pack me, you guys, Baldor, and Albriech in. We need to bring the portable speakers and mini stereo and shove it into your bag Roran. We're going to sing 'Pop That Lock' by Adam Lambert, while dancing into the school, kinda like a flash mob, cool guys?"

Katrina flashed a smile "This is going to leave an lasting impression on these kids. Let's just hope that we have no entitled brats, 'kay?"

Eragon turned to Roran "I knew it! This is why I loved my cousin-in-law!" he shouted, while the dynamic duo blushed.

Eragon turned to walk out to the garage and called 'dibs' while snatching the keys to my Royal Blue w/silver flames 2012 GSX-R1000 and the Ford off the hook.

Opening the garage, Eragon turned on the custom built Ford, able to seat at least five comfortably, and pulled out into their driveway. Baldor and Albriech were waiting for him, seeing as how in the past, Roran always drove them to school.

The twins opened the doors and got in, closing the doors behind them. Searching his face, they came to the same conclusion.

"What are we going to leave an impression with?"

"Ahhhh, now see, Roran is going to tell you, seeing as he is going to be driving/bring the equipment," chuckled Eragon.

"Then why are you in the driver's seat?" Baldor asked.

I flashed him a Cheshire grin, telling him all he needed to know.

Hopping out of the truck, I walk to retrieve one of my helmets. I have two, in case a passenger wanted to ride. One had a black background and an Sapphire dragon breathing blue flames on the sides of it, and the other was exactly the same, except the dragon was a deep emerald green. Choosing the former, I start to roll my bike out and stowing my backpack along with spare helmet under the seat, I pull out my black leather jacket on. The jacket had to have Ice blue flames trim it.

Glancing at the truck, I see that they are ready to leave. Pulling on my helmet and kicking the kickstand under, I hop on and revved the engine. Pulling up to the curve, Roran closes the door, and backs out, and drives to Vroengard High.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Racing after him, we arrive within thirteen minutes. After pulling in alongside him, I put the kickstand back in, and pull off my helmet.

Everyone unloaded, though with the comments of 'Insane sadistic bastard', 'Holy Hell!', or 'that was some crazy-assed-shit, man!' students began to filter it the mail entrance.

I looked at everyone "Ready?"

"You bet your bike I am!" replied Roran who, like the others, was smiling manically.

"Well, Let's GO!"

Even though the mini-stereo was hidden away in Roran's backpack, it was freaking loud! You could hear the intro to the song all the way to the main entrance.

**(Pop that lock by Adam Lambert. **_Hint: Look at the names below to know who is singing, link at top)_

**(Eragon,**Roran, **_All_****)**

**Left, right, step up to the spotlight  
Why you actin' uptight?  
I'm takin' you to school, that's right  
High, low, don't tell me you don't know  
how to ever let go  
I'm takin' you to school, that's right**

Tonight we burn it all  
get hot get tall  
yeah we're lighter than air  
you got the key to your release  
so pop that lock until you're lighter than air.

(Chours)  
**_If you wanna be that  
you've got to dream  
If you got the key then baby pop that lock  
If you wanna free it  
you have got to scream  
if you got the key then baby pop that lock  
Banjee Boys and Dancey Girls get down, down down  
Get down, down down!_**

Werk bitch you don't gotta stress this  
got 'em feeling restless show 'em how it's done alright  
Secret don't care if you don't keep it don't care if you leak it  
Show 'em how it's done alright

**Tonight we burn it all  
get hot get tall  
yeah we're lighter than air  
you got the key to your release  
so pop that lock until you're lighter than air**

(Chours)  
**_If you wanna be that  
you've got to dream  
If you got the key then baby pop that lock  
If you wanna free it  
you have got to scream  
if you got the key then baby pop that lock  
Banjee Boys and Dancey Girls get down down down_**

get down get down  
Werk Werk Werk alright  
get down  
Werk Werk Werk alright  
Banjee Boys and Dancey Girls get down  
You better pop that lock

(Chours)  
**_If you wanna be that  
you've got to dream.  
If you got the key then baby pop that lock  
If you wanna free it  
you have got to scream  
if you got the key then baby pop that lock_**

**Get down  
Baby pop that lock  
Get down, get down  
Pop that Lock, get down!**

By the time we had finished, everyone was looking at us like we're crazy, so I did the natural thing…

I cracked up laughing.

Through the course of maniacal laughter I said "Whoever said I was sane!" While my friends were hi-fiving each other, I saw something that left me breathless.

If you consider getting hit by a blond-haired, blue-eyed human train, leaving me breathless.

I groaned from the impact and looked at the culprit.

"Why hello Saphira," I said.


	3. Saphira

**Hey Guys!**

**Someone reviewed and asked about the pairings, so here's the answer...* drum-roll*: pretty much cannon. *sweat-drop***

**So, I can't decide on how to introduce Eragon's dad, should it be dramatic, or subtle? Review please!**

**(Hint: More reviews = More ideas = More drive to update = Faster updates! See how this works?)**

**Sorry in advance if I switch from 1st Person P.O.V to 3rd Person P.O.V!**

**Also, Thanks to:**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer- Hope I answered your question!**

**cyansapphire- Thanks and sorry if it was confusing. That was me writing at three in the morning because I had a idea and ideas tend to slip my mind if I don't write it down fast.**

**FightTillTheLastBreath- Well, The idea of them singing on the way to school and randomly in the classroom came from my own experiences. I wish I had a camera to take a picture of my Geometry teachers face when the class started to sing 'Why Should I Worry' from Oliver and Company a Capella... Right before an placement exam. Priceless!**

**Untamed bear- No, these ideas are completely my own, and for one, I don't even know who unrivaledmind is. Just had to put that out there. Refer to FightTillTheLastBreath's response please! :)**

**Song Suggestions are welcomed. I'll try to fit them in if it fits the scene. PM me or review the song!**

**Onto the Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Questions**

* * *

**(Eragon's P.O.V)**

_Previously…_

_Through the course of maniacal laughter I said "Whoever said I was sane!" While my friends were hi-fiving each other, I saw something that left me breathless._

_If you consider getting hit by a blond-haired, blue-eyed human train, leaving me breathless._

_I groaned from the impact and looked at the culprit._

_"Why hello Saphira," I said._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Groaning, I pushed Saphira off of me. "Must you tackle me like you were shot outta a cannon every time you see me?"

Now, I met Saphira when I was around 5 years old. Ever since then, she's been my best friend, cliché, I know, but it's the truth.

_***Flashback***_

_Eragon was walking with his Uncle Garrow in the Headquarters of the Kusata Corporation, since there was a big meeting supposed to take place with a Mr. Silverwing and Mrs. Silverwing, though the reason itself slipping from his grasp. Garrow and Eragon turned to the right and entered the day-care that was provided for employee's children. His Uncle stopped and kneeled before Eragon and spoke._

_"Eragon, I have a meeting to attend, do you think that you could stay here and play for me? _

_Eragon just nodded, not quite understanding, but had gotten the unspoken message of 'Sit, Stay, and Play"_

_Garrow had stood up and walked out the Day-Care and signed Eragon in, while Eragon wandered around, wondering what to do. He spotted a little girl who looked around his age sitting on a rug in the corner of the room playing with some wooden blocks all alone._

_Walking over Eragon got a good look of the girl. She was about his height, if not a little shorter, blond hair, and sapphire-blue eyes. Eragon put his hand out and said, "Nice to meet ya! Name's Eragon, What's yours?"_

_The girl turned and gazed at him for around 10 seconds before grasping his hand and replying "My name is Saphira, nice to meet you to!_

_***Flashback End***_

"Do you want a total Bullshit reason, or some sagely knowledge of Karma, your choice Eragon," Saphira said while standing, not minding at all of the crowd that was gathering around us.

"Whoa, you guys know each other!? Wait, don't answer, we'll be late for classes if I do. Come on Katrina, we have to get to class on time," Roran stated before he grabbed Katrina's hand and walked towards the school.

Baldor and his brother Albriech just followed my cousin walking towards the main doors, but not before hi-fiving me and slapping me on the back.

Turning to Saphira, I asked, "Well, how has life been treating you?"

"Awesome! You have got to see my new room! My mom let me re-paint it and add new furniture and everything. Best part yet; she even said that I could get my own car! Awesome, right?" Saphira said bouncing up and down.

I looked at the now visible clock on the wall. We had around 15 minutes since there was an assembly in the gym welcoming the students to the school or welcoming them back.

"Three things Saphira; One: I had no idea that I was just that dashingly hot and sexy that you would want me in your room, (At this statement, I received a punch to the shoulder) Two, Do you need a ride home, and three, could I see your schedule?" inquired Eragon,

"Sure!" Saphira said.

As she was looking for her schedule, Eragon navigated to a bench to sit on to compare schedules.

Eragon pulled out his and compared the classes, homerooms, and clubs.

* * *

Eragon Bromson

Age: 16

Grade Level: Sophomore

Semester One Courses:

Period One: English with Oromis

Period Two: AP Trigonometry with Solembum

Period Three: AP Chemistry with Professor Orrin

Period Four: Gym with Glaedr

Period Five: Access

Period Six: Lunch

Period Seven: AP Sophomore World History with Angela

Period Eight: Foreign Language (Spanish) with Trianna

Period Nine: Club Activities with your Club Advisor

Student **MUST** join a Club within a span of 10 days of when school starts. Until student picks a Club (Lists are on page 3 of your Student Guidebook) to join, ninth hour will be a Self-Study. Students are allowed to join two clubs, and must have an 'B' average in all classes. Students are allowed to create a New Club, with the permission of the Principal. (For more details, ask Faculty Member or refer to Page 4 of your Student Guidebook)

* * *

"Sweet! I have five classes with you," claimed Saphira, while pointing out Eragon's 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 6th period classes.

Eragon just groaned before smirking. "I knew that you found me irresistible. Couldn't get enough could you?"

Saphira's response got cut off when a silver Lamborghini pulled into the parking lot. To be specific, a LP 560-4 Spider Silver Limited Edition. Everyone on campus got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Eragon nudged Saphira, "Ok, who the bloody hell is that?"

Saphira gave Eragon a look, "Oh my God. Eragon Bromson actually has his eyes set on someone!"

Eragon shot back, "Shut it. I don't even know the gender of the person(s) in that incredibly sexy car! Not my fault."

Grabbing Eragon, Saphira glanced at the clock. "And it's going to stay that way. We're running late! Come on!"

Being pulled from the bench, Eragon was dragged into the school, while futilely attempting to glance back in order to see who drove the car.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Skit! Enjoy!**

* * *

****Garrow stood in the kitchen looking out the door that his family just ran out of.

*sigh* "They forgot about me again. *Choking Up* My little boys are growing up! I'm sooo Proud of them!"

***In Garage***

'Oh Hell, He's at it again' thought everyone as they shut the garage door and pulled out of the drive.

* * *

**Yeah, Sorry guys! School was starting and my Mom banned me from the computer. *face-palm***

**Well, just so you know, I'll try to post a new chappie every 5-7 days.**

**Lesson for the Wise: Mother's. Are. Always. Right. Do Not, Under Any Circumstance, Try to find fault with that logic. You will just get 'The Look'. You will know what one I'm talking about. It's the one when you feel like you are two centimeters tall, and just want to retreat into Yoshi's shell. It's also the reason I'm in the 'Era of Computer Banning'.**

**Bad enough when your Grandmother gives you the 'Look'. They have more Practice using 'The Look'**

* * *

**Coming Soon to FanFiction! Chapter 3: The Princess and the Rebel**


End file.
